leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Volcarona (Pokémon)
|} Volcarona (Japanese: ウルガモス Ulgamoth) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 59. Biology Volcarona is a large, moth-like Pokémon with four small feet. It appears to have compound eyes that are two shades of blue, and there is a red horn-like structure on each side of its face. The fuzz on its upper body is smoky white and tangled. Its abdomen is black in the center and light blue with black dots on the outside. It has six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots. Volcarona releases burning scales from its wings to engulf the battlefield in a sea of fire. Volcarona's flames are said to provide a replacement for the sun when the atmosphere is dark with volcanic ash, and some legends claim that it hatched from a flaming cocoon to save people and Pokémon in freezing climates. It was feared as the "rage of the sun" by ancient people, and it was even worshipped in some places; Volcarona's shrine in Relic Castle remains as a testament to this. Volcarona is the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Volcarona made its main series debut in Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, where a named Rizzo attempted to it. However, , , and Brycen tried to stop Rizzo from doing so. They had a , where Brycen defeated Rizzo's with his , and then freed the Sun Pokémon. Minor appearances Volcarona debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A Volcarona appeared in The Adventure. It encountered and battled inside the Relic Castle, but was defeated by its . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ghetsis owns a Volcarona that first appeared in The Power of Dreams. Earlier in the , it was being sought by Ryoku. Benga's Volcarona first appeared in PS541. In the Pokémon BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga Volcarona is used by Alder to battle for the ownership of the Light Stone. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29)}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch (Reward), Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 6}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 206 Prasino Woods: Stage 599}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Korean Nationals 2012 Volcarona|Korean|South Korea|100 |June 9 to 10, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Korean Nationals 2012 Volcarona}} |Pokémon Game Show Alder's Volcarona|Japanese|Japan|77|August 17 to 18, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Alder's Volcarona}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |String Shot|Bug|Status|—|95|40}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- when its Attack is 131 or higher |link= , , 'Okuni', and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=637 |name2=Volcarona |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Fire }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Volcarona and its . ** Volcarona and its pre-evolution are also the only Pokémon with a double weakness to the that are not s. *** This makes them the Pokémon most vulnerable to entry hazards, taking maximum damage from while also being affected by , , and . * Larvesta takes the longest to go through a single stage of evolution of all Pokémon, evolving at level 59. * Volcarona shares its with and . They are all known as the Sun Pokémon. ** It also shares its category with in Japanese, as Solgaleo is also known as the Sun Pokémon in that language. * Volcarona is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 550. * Volcarona and its pre-evolution are the only Pokémon that are neither nor that learn a move upon reaching level 100. Origin Volcarona is based on a moth, particularly the or . Conceptually, it seems to be derived from the phrase "like a moth to a flame", which refers to the observed positive demonstrated by moths. It may be based on a . Its wings may be based on the petals of a , having the same number of extensions, black spots, and red-orange coloring. The black spots on its wings may also represent the . The head and antennae of Volcarona bear a resemblance to the headpiece of , which depicts the horns of the goddess cradling a disk representing the sun in between. Volcarona's appearance may also be loosely based on a , a type of angel that is often associated with fire, as its name literally translates to "burning one". Like Volcarona, seraphim are often depicted with six red wings and no legs. Name origin Volcarona is a combination of ''volcano and , referring to its type and status as the Sun Pokémon. It may also refer to , the of fire. Ulgamoth is a combination of ウルカヌス Urukanusu ( ), 蛾 ga (moth), and moth. In other languages , and the English word moth |fr=Pyrax|frmeaning=From and or thorax. |es=Volcarona|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ramoth|demeaning=From Ra and moth. Might also be an allusion to |it=Volcarona|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=불카모스 Bulkamos|komeaning=From and moth. 불 also means "fire" |zh_cmn=火神蟲 / 火神虫 Huǒshénchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Волкарона Volkarona|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Ramoth es:Volcarona fr:Pyrax it:Volcarona ja:ウルガモス zh:火神蛾